


【all咕哒♂】藤丸的噩梦（6）：梅林【完结】

by HundredSea



Series: 藤丸的噩梦 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea





	【all咕哒♂】藤丸的噩梦（6）：梅林【完结】

“抱歉。”虽然自己的额头被撞得很疼，但藤丸立香还是下意识地向对方道歉，然后又转了个方向继续向前走。但那人也跨了一步挡在他前面说道：“没事没事，毕竟是我在这里等着master撞上来的。”藤丸立香讶异地抬头，那副轻松过头笑容离得太近了些，他便向后退了一步，原来是梅林。  
“你刚刚好像把预谋的内容也说出来了吧？”  
“这种小事无所谓的，我有重要的事情要和立香君谈一谈。”会这样称呼他的人很少，基本上只有罗曼医生。梅林的意思再明显不过，藤丸立香叹了口气便乖乖跟着他走了回去。“被谈心”是他意料之中的，他那些对御主在意过头的从者们当然受不了他几乎不露面的生活。不过如果是梅林的话，或许还真的可以帮到他也说不定。  
回到了自己的房间，梅林不知道去了哪里，床上却坐着一个意想不到的人。他面前摆着茶和蛋糕，身上穿的白大褂比藤丸立香私自拿过来的那件看起来要新一些，可能是因为头发扎得比较高所以显得整个人都精神了不少。和他们第一次见面的时候一模一样。  
“下午茶准备好了，今天就在房间里喝茶聊天吧。”罗曼医生愉快地说，同时给他倒了一杯茶。  
藤丸立香看着眼前的景象表情迅速不自然地绷紧，用冰冷生硬地说道：“……梅林，刚才不是说你要和我谈吗？”  
片刻沉默之后，房间里就只有坐在床边的梅林了。他主动道了歉：“对不起，我以为你会想再见到他。”  
“我以为只有你知道我的问题在于见到他太多次了。”御主恢复了往常温和的态度，也坐在床上离梅林稍远的地方。“……也许我们两个都应该休息了。”  
相比御主的坦诚，梅林莫名其妙地问起来：“不过你怎么知道这是我的幻术而不是另一个梦境呢？”  
也许是因为话题本身，也许是因为刚才片刻的紧张，藤丸立香本就憔悴的脸色更加灰暗，有些难堪地开口说道：“我梦到的罗曼医生从没这么轻松过。”  
“但不代表他没有开心过。”少年一言不发地看向梅林，似乎很怀疑。魔术师则叹了口气：“为什么你们如此相爱还对彼此有这么大的误解呢？我这个半梦魔都看不下去了。就让魔法☆梅莉来解决你的烦恼吧~”  
由于最后一句梅林用到的少女偶像语气，现在完全没有玩笑心情的御主看他的眼神已经从怀疑转为绝望，似乎在思考是应该把他送到南丁格尔护士那里去治疗还是带到达芬奇亲那边去修理。梅林清了清嗓子以示严肃：“你不需要怀疑什么，如果不是因为他，我也不会喜欢上你。”  
藤丸立香反应了一下，刚想发问就被梅林堵住了话头。“本来他有事没事都会给魔法☆梅莉发消息，但后来几乎就只说关于你的事情了，你是他最重要的人这一点毫无疑问。”  
梅林看自己的御主有些不想谈这个话题，便继续问他：“你是因为他什么都没告诉你而感觉受到了欺骗吗？”藤丸立香轻轻点了点头，于是梅林又问：“那你认为，他到底是所罗门王，还是罗马尼·阿其曼呢？”  
“当然是罗曼医生。”尽管这个十几岁的少年在还没有享受很多初恋应有的单纯美好之前就经历了世间罕见的离奇失恋，但回忆起恋人他的苦涩的声音里依然透着甜蜜。  
“那你应该清楚，罗曼医生是一个普通人，性格有点优柔寡断，也会犯错误。他问过我应不应该告诉你。我认为，这种情况下只有不知道的一方才能决定自己是不是应该知道，也这么告诉他了。”藤丸立香知道梅林想说什么了，他还是不太想听，但想要站起来双腿却使不上力。这不是梅林在搞鬼，只是因为他自己既害怕魔术师说出那个简单到让人难以接受的事实，又不想错过任何与罗曼医生有关的信息。  
“但这是他认为对你们而言更好的处理方式，决不是有意加深对你的伤害。如果你因此感到难过，那可能是他的判断不太准确。不过作为罗马尼的朋友，我还是希望你可以原谅他。”  
梅林看向自己的御主，他明明是低着头坐在床边一动不动，魔术师却看到了他怎样把克制着各种情绪的涌出又怎样把它们缓缓地收拾回去，然后尽量平静地说道：“反正这种情况不论怎样我都会觉得难过的吧……如果这样能让他觉得好办一些，那就够了。”  
梅林知道说出这句看似霍达的话并不代表御主就已经完全开释，但剩下的事情已经差不多可以交给时间了。只不过他还是忍不住想要帮点忙，另一个角度讲这也是他应得的奖励也说不定，于是他用有点吃味的语气说道：“真是位善解人意的恋人啊。”   
不出意料，藤丸立香问道：“你不想解释一下刚刚那个若无其事的告白么？”  
“其实也没什么，我的意思很清楚了。你又想知道什么呢？”  
“……他什么都会告诉你么？”男孩似乎有点不好意思。  
花之魔术师笑了笑说：“并没有对你不礼貌的内容，只是些他自己的感受和恋爱咨询。但也足够让人嫉妒了。”  
“这种事你应该见过很多了吧。”   
“别太小看自己。你的全心全意可是让他把我想出来的拒绝理由都否定掉了。所以我很好奇。”  
“你就是因为好奇才来帮助我们的么？”  
“做到从者这一步的话动机在于，你的梦对于梦魔而言实在太美味了，我想看看如果你梦到我会发生什么。”  
“抱歉，到现在为止没能让你如愿。”  
他的道歉确实有几分真诚，这让掌握着对话方向的梅林有些意外，但他还是显得毫不在意地问道：“那你可以帮我另一个忙么？”  
“什么？”  
“哪怕是假的而且只有一次也好，我想体验一下被你爱着的感觉。”

藤丸立香愣了一下，看向梅林去确定他的意思，尽管他的话听起来轻佻到像玩笑，表情却和往常一样温和亲切，眼神中还透出了对他幽深的欲望。他是认真的。由此藤丸立香稍稍明白了一点罗曼医生当时的情况，有这样一个坦诚了对自己满心渴望的人，而自己也不讨厌对方的话确实很难断然拒绝。  
另一方面，梅林的要求对于藤丸立香而言不算什么特别的事，尽管道德上不太合理。以前不是没这样做过，现在虽然没什么心情，但也并非不可以；大概就像陪着别人吃饭时吃两口小菜喝点茶水之类的。在考虑中他下意识地把手向梅林的方向挪了一下，对方便很自然地拉着他的手把他抱在怀里。梅林先是拉起御主的手虔诚地吻了手背上的令咒，看他并未推拒才亲吻他的额头，沿着他近日消瘦下来的面颊去亲他的嘴角。  
可藤丸立香似乎并不太喜欢这样，察觉到少年轻微的躲闪，梅林便停下来用眼神询问他的意思。御主少见地并没看着自己的从者，但他经做出了自己的选择。他翻身跪坐到梅林的腿上，伸手去拉他身上复杂的衣袍试图脱掉它们。“原来master你喜欢这种的吗？倒是有点意外呢…”不想听到他说什么羞涩少年那一套，藤丸立香便用自己的唇舌堵住了他的嘴。这并不是一个非常舒适的吻，年轻的御主急切却畏缩，并没有太投入其中，观测了世界数个世纪的魔术师则一如既往地服从。  
不一会他的御主便悻悻地抬起了头，咬着有些泛红的嘴唇俯视梅林，看起来有种难言的期望。魔术师痛快应允，亲了亲他形状精致的下巴便边解他的衣服边与他亲热。藤丸立香放开了梅林的衣服，没几下他身上已经被对方脱到只剩下贴身的T恤和短裤，而那家伙只是身上少了几条饰带、衣衫有些凌乱罢了。  
梅林对御主闹别扭似的甩手不管没有理会，也没有继续把他的衣物脱下，而是就这样把手钻进他的上衣。他的双手如何把玩男孩的腰肢，如何沿着腹部的肌肉的线条向上摸索，如何在他胸前拨捻，都在贴身的T恤下被勾勒得清晰分明又暧昧神秘。藤丸立香低头看着他的动作，脸上飘起了不明显是红晕。  
魔术师又仰起头去舔他被衣领遮住一半的喉结。他的御主调整了一下姿势让自己觉得不那么别扭，并感到了他们两个胯部相接的地方的潮湿和热度。藤丸立香经历过情爱的欢愉，那种快意是身体的本能，但他自己，明明答应配合却还是在用力抑制。梅林轻轻地把他的身子拉下来同他接吻；不同于刚才御主的赌气，他的从者非常温柔，从含住他的上唇开始，然后用舌尖绕着他的唇珠画圈，再自然而然地拨开他的唇缝，每一个动作都小心翼翼好像在面对无价珍宝。  
但藤丸立香没有任何拒绝或迎合的意思，梅林见并没有丝毫投入也并不着急。他一直没有把手从御主的身上移开，他能感觉到这个被他环抱在怀里的男孩的身体正在逐渐升温。魔术师再看向自己的御主时，少年微蹙的眉头已经舒展，睫毛也在轻轻抖动便也闭上眼睛加深了这个吻。  
直到一滴温热而咸涩的液体流进他们的嘴角时梅林才放开他。主从关系会因为从者各自的理解而有所不同：弗拉德三世认为他是自己唯一的家臣；赫克托耳把他比作自己可以为之牺牲的故乡；英雄王还没意识到自己叫他“杂种”时语气中的喜爱；梅林则在把他当做培养对象的同时还有种特别的心理，渴望被他依赖，渴望和他亲密一些在亲密一些。这种愿望产生得甚至比决心要辅佐他更早，说实话，这是受到另一个男人的影响，即使那个人已经离开了他们，这种感情在梅林这里只是变得更加强烈。  
藤丸立香擦了下眼角靠在梅林肩上，他呼吸平稳，并没有继续哭泣或流泪；梅林则上下抚摸着他的背脊，像是在安慰显得过于平静的他。拥有冠位资格的魔术师终于在怀抱着这个男孩的时候明白那位粉丝的顾虑了，面对着这个似乎普通到不能再普通又确实独一无二的人类，总会因为会心生顾忌而影响判断。“他可是报着被立香讨厌的风险呢”梅林心想，而他自己也只是凭借着千里眼的能力才豁免于这样的后果罢了。  
于是他抚弄御主后背的手向下滑去挑开了他内裤的边缘。藤丸立香再次主动起来，放开他被自己抓出皱褶白袍抱住梅林，还把下巴垫在他的肩上抿着他的耳垂玩。御主的主动让梅林得到了鼓励，扒下他的短裤缓慢地将手指推入了狭小的入口。后庭的异物进入时藤丸立香稍稍抖了一下肩膀，然后乖乖地接受对方的细心关照。但他并没有什么触动，就算梅林的两根手指已经填满了男孩有段时间没有欢愉过的身体，并进出着在其中按压，他除了呼吸沉重些之外也并没有什么别的反应。  
尽管他心里希望自己重新振作，身体却还是沉重麻木。于是在梅林准备伸进第三根手指的时候，藤丸立香突然直起身子开口说道：“就这样进来吧。”  
“会很疼的。”他这个要求这倒让梅林有些讶异。  
“没关系，我相信你不会伤害到我。”看着藤丸立香平淡却坚定的眼神，梅林答应了他的要求，解开裤子用硬挺下身去触碰他双腿之间刚刚被他打开的地方。由于扩张并不充分也没有什么润滑，他进入得很不顺利，对于手指还算得上湿润柔软的肉壁在接纳这处赤裸裸的欲望时就促狭了许多，好像里面有什么需要保守的秘密一样拒绝着外物的入侵。而二人体温叠加的热度让他们结合处的干涩滚烫更甚。梅林本就是为了双方的快乐才做这事，要是他都因为前端被挤压而感到不舒服，那御主本人被感到的痛苦可想而知。  
他们结合得太过紧密，一点小小的动作都会牵动二人的神经，感到体内的硬物在被向外拉扯，藤丸立香却按住梅林的肩膀咬着牙坐了下去；锐利的疼痛直击头脑深处，令他手脚发软、哼出声来，梅林握紧他的腰肢尽量避免再因为什么动作把他弄疼。藤丸立香把渗出汗水的额头抵在梅林的面颊上，鼻尖在他的颌角蹭来蹭去，似乎将身体固守的秘地拱手让出还不够似的。入侵者的坚硬巨大被深处的柔软细嫩包裹着，不受控制地因刺激而颤动，梅林的身体因为舒爽整个兴奋起来却还是认真不愿贸然动作。他们的角色似乎对调了过来，年少的御主面色红润地喘着粗气，在他耳畔吹着气说：“哈…你不是想要让我爱你吗？还是你喜欢让我自己动？”对方已经说到这个份上，梅林只好暂且放下顾虑，恢复了平时轻浮又雍容的语调说道：“这样立香就太辛苦了。”话音未落便抱紧他的御主借着摔在床上的动作将他压在了身下。  
“啊！……”身体的翻转扯动了交合处，藤丸立香感到自己里面碰着他的那层薄壁像是燃烧似的焦灼疼痛，身体也像爆炸前夕一样的涨热而急需出口，便用双腿夹着梅林的腰挺身贴近他。梅林服从自己年少可爱的御主的要求，把他按回枕头里如他所愿地活动起来。开始的幅度不大，痛感得到缓解的藤丸立香叹了口气，立刻又被魔术师的动作弄得小声惊叫出来。  
梅林娴熟地抚弄着他的分身，与后方的进出保持着同样的节奏带给了他一种十分痛快舒爽的快感，藤丸立香依稀可以看到自己的欲望如何在魔术师的手里胀大挺立，也发出了表示快乐的声音。但对方却在他就快要释放的时候放开了他。在少年失望地撇过头的空档，梅林拽掉了他身上仅剩的那件仅剩T恤欺身压到他身上来，暂停下身的动作来细细舔舐少年身上的伤疤，让他因为感官的集中而颤栗起来。传奇的魔术师再次吻住自己的御主时，藤丸立香刚刚适应了他的进出而快感飙升的后庭正因为刺激停止而感到空虚难耐，于是梅林适时地再次动了起来，他向下压低身子，使他们从腰腹到胸腔都紧贴到一起，少年的欲望也就通过这种方式继续得到释放，梅林身体的重量和另类方式的新鲜感让藤丸立香愈发难以控制自己。  
本来就有一段时间在现实意义上与情爱保持着关系的少年经不起梅林意外强健的体格和富有技巧的攻势，完全放开自己由他采撷。梅林的手指压在他胸前的凸起上，拨弄揉捏，时不时还会再在他的口舌里卷一圈，魔术师心满意足地汲取着御主身上的每一处柔软敏感。藤丸立香胡乱地梳理着他披在身后长发，感到他身上似乎也有股不知名的香气，可能是某种花香，但也离奇的有些熟悉。  
梅林知道自己的御主多多少少是想要在他这里找到些那个人的感觉，但他也毫不介意。男孩悲伤的样子乖顺克制到让人心疼，现在则酥软迷乱，诱人深入；他取得了如此大的胜利也付出了惨痛的代价，也许今后这样的日子还要继续下去，不论怎么讲他现在都理应得到快乐和安慰。  
藤丸立香已经射过了一次，梅林的衣服也在激情中散开，不多的稠液让他们下腹的摩擦更为滑腻。御主的体内柔软充盈也让梅林加快了速度，他想要更多地占有他、填满他，被幽禁的魔术师已经做了太久看客，深知他的喜好，自然要好好实践。他把自己顶在里面换着角度向前戳弄，没两下就找到了可以让这个年轻的人类有气无力地向他求饶的那点单独多加照顾。藤丸立香已经被他折腾得浑身无力，里面深处被反复挤压得酸麻难耐，每一下他都只能敞着发软的双腿在呻吟之后求梅林轻一些，而对方却只会变本加厉。  
从一开始，梅林的想法就是让他们都愉快地放松一下，可他的御主并不确定自己现在想不想或能不能这样被他带到顶峰，而一向恭顺的从者也并没有给他选择的机会。梅林抬起他的膝弯轻轻瘙痒，毫无准备的藤丸立香便由于腿部的痉挛而夹紧了双腿，梅林同时挺进了更深的地方射在他的体内。床上混乱不堪，藤丸立香躺在原处调整不太适应激情余韵的身体。梅林射进去的地方太深了，除了被他离开他身体时带出来的那一小股，大半还留在他的身体里，是一种有些奇异的不适感，他也并不打算理会。

疲惫的御主半睁着眼睛问道：“你还满意吗？”  
“非常完美，Dear lord。”梅林笑得春风和煦， “为了表示感谢，这是我微薄的谢礼。”他捧住御主的脸颊亲吻了他的眼睛。于是藤丸立香得到了一个久违的安眠，宁静深沉，甚至能模糊记忆，让人忘记时间。等他再醒来的时候，房间里整洁如常。  
就在他清醒过来之后，梅林又走进了房间。藤丸立香看了看自己的衣着“刚刚你确实来过对吧？”  
“这很重要吗？你现在觉得怎么样？”  
“睡得很舒服。”藤丸立香回答道，他四下看了看，在床边的影子里发现了一朵粉红色的花，最近少有的感到安心。  
他怎么理解刚才的事情对梅林而言并没什么所谓，“如果有心情的话就出去转转吧。你要是再不露面，那两个吉尔伽美什王能干出什么事请我可不知道。”  
“还有一件事，”藤丸立香披上了外套，“人理修复已经完成，你的愿望也实现了，你会离开吗？”  
梅林给了他一个招牌笑容回答：“我会继续辅佐你的。而且你还没有梦到过我嘛，虽然可能会让你看到丢人的事情，不过我依然期待与你在梦中相遇。”  
“好吧。”藤丸立香又想了想，皱着眉头笑了一下。这是梅林最近第一次看到他笑。他的御主站起身来走出了房间回头问他：“那你觉得还给英雄王和贤王几个圣杯能不能让他们消消气呢？”


End file.
